poundpuppies1986fandomcom-20200216-history
Jacket Blues
Jacket Blues is a fan made episode written by Rigsrigsrigs10918, CartoonLover, and Disneydude15. Premise Tony, Nose Marie, and Beamer accidentally ripped Cooler's jacket while cleaning it and must find a way to get it fixed before Cooler finds out. Plot Part One (At the laundry room, Tony, Nose Marie, and Beamer are doing the laundry. They are putting clothes in the washing machine, drying machine, and hang shirts) Tony: (Singing to the tune of I've Been Working on the Railroad) We've been doing all the laundry in the laundry room. Beamer: (Singing) We've been doing all the laundry because the dirt fills me with gloom. Nose Marie: (Singing) We wash, we dry, and then we fold them up because it's actually fun. All: (Singing) So, all of us will get together to have our laundry done. (As they stop singing, Tony grabs Cooler's jacket, covered in dirt and tosses it in the washing machine. After the jacket is washed, Beamer puts the jacket in the dryer. After the jacket is dried, Nose Marie was about to hang the jacket when slips on a puddle and lands on the jacket, accidentally ripping it. Tony and Beamer stop what they're doing.) Tony: What was that? (Nose Marie looks down with a worried look on her face) Nose Marie: This isn't what I think it is, is it? (Nose Marie gets up and sees Cooler's jacket with the shirt cuff torn off. Beamer, Nose Marie, and Tony's eyes buldge in shock) Nose Marie, Beamer, and Tony: OH NO! THAT'S COOLER'S JACKET! Tony: This is bad. This is beyond bad. That was the jacket Miss Trueblood gave to Cooler before she died! Beamer: If Cooler sees us with that jacket, he'll kill us all. Nose Marie: Or worse, he'll file a divorce on me. Tony: What're we going to do?! What're we going to do?! Beamer: Well, for one thing, we can't panic. Tony: How can we not panic?! Once Cooler sees that jacket, we're all dead! Nose Marie: There's got to be a way to fix Cooler's jacket before he finds out. (Cooler is heard humming) Tony: Oh crud! Here he comes! Hide the jacket, quick! (Nose Marie throws the jacket back into the dryer as Cooler, wearing a silver T-shirt with the words "Cooler is Cool", enters) Cooler: Hi, everybody. How's the laundry coming along? (Tony, Beamer, and Nose Marie smile nervously as Tony gives Cooler a basket full of clean laundry) Beamer: Oh, everything is peachy keen with sprinkles and a cherry on top, as Bright Eyes would say. (Beamer and Tony nervously laugh as they see Cooler with a confused look on his face.) Cooler: What's the matter? You look like something bad happened. Tony: Us? Oh no. Nothing bad happened. Just doing our laundry like we normally do. Cooler: Oh. I'll check to see if my jacket is done for a sec- (Cooler was about to go to the dryer, but he is stopped by Tony, Nose Marie, and Beamer) Tony, Nose Marie, and Beamer: (Screaming) NO! (Cooler is startled by the screams) Cooler: Why not? Nose Marie: It's not dry yet, Cooler honey. Why don't you go check up on our pups while we do the rest? (Beamer pushes Cooler toward the door) Beamer: Yeah, Beauregard and Carrie aren't going to feed themselves, you know. (Beamer rushes back to Nose Marie and Tony. Cooler shrugs at the audience as he leaves. Beamer, Nose Marie, and Tony all sigh with relief. Tony takes Cooler's jacket out of the dryer) Tony: We've got to get this jacket fixed and fast. (Cooler comes back and Tony quickly hides the jacket) Cooler: Oh! I forgot to tell you guys that ''Koi Story ''is airing at 6 PM tonight on Channel XYZ. Tony: Koi Story? What's that? Cooler: It's a movie about a pet Koi fish who tries to find his owner. Don't be late. Nose Marie: We won't, Cooler honey. (Cooler leaves again. Meanwhile, at Hower's doghouse, Howler, Amy, and Dexter are working on an invention. Tony, Beamer, and Nose Marie enter. Howler notices them) Howler: Aroo! Howdy guys. Tony: Hello, Howler. We need your help. Amy: What can we do for you? Beamer: You see. We accidentally ripped Cooler's jacket and we were wondering if you could help sew it back together. Dexter: Does Cooler know about this? Nose Marie: No, he hasn't. And he shouldn't, to say the least. Who knows what he'll do if he sees us with his torn jacket? (Tony, Nose Marie, and Beamer have a big thought cloud hanging over their heads. They are imagining that Cooler is crying, holding his jacket) Cooler: (Sobbing) Why? Why? How could you do this to me? This was my trademark jacket! Millie gave me this jacket as a present. Now that she's dead, this jacket will never, ever be replaced. (Cooler breaks down in tears. Holly holds Cooler and cuddles him like a baby. Howard, with an angry look on his face, enters) Howard: You three should be ashamed of yourselves. I hereby banish you from my sister's puppy pound indefinitely. (Tony, Nose Marie, and Beamer all shudder as the thought cloud disappears.) Howler: Oh. That's why. All right. We'll see what we can we do. (A while later, Tony, Nose Marie, and Beamer pace around the room. Howler, Amy, and Dexter enter with Cooler's jacket sewn back together) Dexter: Well, here's the jacket. (Dexter was about to hand the jacket to Nose Marie, but the jacket is caught on a nail. Dexter notices) Dexter: Darn that exposed nail. (Dexter gets the jacket out, but the jacket is accidentally torn again. Tony, Nose Marie, and Beamer gasp in horror. Dexter looks at the jacket and gets an uneasy look on his face) Dexter: Oops. My error. (Tony grabs the jacket) Tony: Now the jacket is in an even worse condition than the last! Nose Marie: Maybe I can sew it back on before Cooler finds out. (To Howler) Do you have any string left? Howler: Aroo! I'm sorry, Nose Marie. We just ran out. Nose Marie: Hmm... I got it! Maybe Violet will help sew the jacket back on! (Transition to Violet and Momo's doghouse, Momo is bouncing Taro on his knee as Violet looks at the torn jacket) Violet: Good gracious. And Cooler hasn't found out yet? Beamer: He can't find out. If he does, Cooler will kill us and Howard will banish us from the puppy pound. Violet: I have string and darning needles. I'll take care of the dress. Tony: We don't mean to rush you, but please hurry, Violet, before Cooler gets wise. Violet: Okay. (Violet leaves with the jacket.) Nose Marie: I hope Violet fixes the jacket in time. Tony: Me too. (Momo and Taro look at Tony and others) Taro: Why do you want mommy to fix Mr. Cooler's jacket, Mr. Tony? Tony: Well.. you see... um... Nose Marie: I accidentally ripped it while working at the laundry room with Tony and Beamer. Taro: Oh my. That sounds like a big boo-boo. Beamer: And we can't tell Cooler about the torn jacket because he'll be very sad. Category:Fan Fiction Category:Fan made episodes Category:What If's